


I See Someone Was Playing With Their Wiimotes…

by joaniedark



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to have a nice day playing Wii with your friends is easily ruined by your uncle and his “partner” coming down from the bedroom…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Someone Was Playing With Their Wiimotes…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some lovely person on the kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+lovely+person+on+the+kink+meme).



It was a relatively boring Sunday at the Dojima residence. Seeing as no one was currently stuck in the horribly disturbing dimension that was the TV World, the Investigation Team was quite happy to be ignoring the quest for truth and justice and the Japanese way for an afternoon.

The entire group was clustered around the television in the living room, taking turns swinging little white Wiimotes around far more than necessary and cheering one another on as if hitting a tennis ball so that a badly-drawn 3D model could not hit it was a life or death situation. Nanako, somehow, was currently beating all of the high school students at practically every game they were playing, and it seemed quite the aggressive streak was coming out in the little girl.

“Yay! I won again! In your face!” she declared, her face filled with adorably determined glee as a very disappointed Kanji passed his controller to Chie and returned to curl up with Naoto.

“Sheesh, Kanji! You really play like a girl!” Chie laughed, making the blonde glare at her with annoyance. “All right, I was going easy on you before, Nanako, but I’ll be sure to beat you this time…”

“Wait, Chie. You’ve already gone. Give Mr. Adachi a turn!” Nanako said, her face suddenly serious.

“Ada—”Chie, along with the rest of the group turned around to see that the young detective had indeed shown up presumably out of nowhere. He smiled and gave an awkward wave.

“Hi, kids!” he said, a bit of a chuckle in his voice. “Don’t mind me, really. I just came downstairs and thought I’d see what you were all getting up to is all.”

“Downstairs…?” Souji said, puzzled, and turned to Nanako, slightly dreading the next words to come from her mouth.

“Oh, Mr. Adachi and Dad decided to have a sleepover last night!” Nanako said cheerily. “Just like Big Bro went over to sleep at Yosuke’s!”

Yosuke and Souji instinctively moved apart from each other, making Rise giggle knowingly.

If Nanako’s words hadn’t been convicting enough, it was somewhat obvious that…something had happened the night before. Adachi’s hair was far more out of place than normal as if he had just managed to roll out of bed, and his clothes seemed quite wrinkled and haphazardly thrown on.

Before anyone could say another word, a very tired-looking and very shirtless Dojima walked into the room, announcing his entrance with a yawn.

“Morning,” he mumbled, slapping Adachi on the rump before making a beeline directly for the coffeemaker in the kitchen. The entirety of the investigation team simply gaped at the facts that had been shoved so obviously in their face as Adachi stood there with a blank smile on his face.

“So, what game are you all playing? I only have a PlayStation back at my house,” he said, attempting to strike up friendly conversation, though only Nanako seemed capable of having a conversation with him. Everyone else still simply struggled with wordless shock.

“So…” Yukiko said, shifting uncomfortably, “I…I think I remembered that I need to go help at the inn today…”

“Y-yeah, and I need to go finish all of that translation homework they assigned in English…” Chie said, dropping the Wiimote and hooking arms with Yukiko. “We should probably…go. Right now.”

“Kanji, weren’t you going to be showing me the new binders your shop had imported for me?”

“Right…Naoto and I should probably be going…”

“It’ll be beary awkward if I stay after the party is broken up, so I’ll be going…”

“If everyone else is going, I should go back to help out at the tofu shop…definitely not to go write fan fiction about your father…”

“I…I don’t want to catch the gay?”

“Yosuke!” Souji cried indignantly as the last member of the group scurried out hurriedly. He sighed as they all disappeared, leaving him with his family, the cop, and a large cloud of concentrated awkwardness.

“Nanako, could you start working on breakfast?” Dojima asked, pouring the coffee.

“But it’s lunchtime, Dad!” she said, but broke off her conversation on children’s games with Adachi and went over to the kitchen to see what was edible in the refrigerator. Adachi turned to Souji, smiled, and gestured to the now-empty room.

“You mad?” he purred, and with a quick goodbye peck on Dojima’s cheek, he was out the door, leaving Souji standing there, annoyed.

Goddammit, Adachi.


End file.
